


The list

by thaliethalou2



Category: Lokane - Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaliethalou2/pseuds/thaliethalou2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane is invited to Tony and Pepper's wedding. She needs someone to come with her. Is she going to ask Thor or Loki ? She can't make up her mind.<br/>Not sure that Darcy and Erik will give her good advices ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

3 days !  
Jane sighs: Tony and Pepper's wedding is in 3 days and she has no one yet to escort her to the wedding. According to many people, it's obvious that she is going to come with Thor. But each time she's going to ask him, something prevents her from speaking. Not because she wants him to invite her first, she's an independant woman, she isn't frightened to make the first step. It's as if there is a little voice inside her which suggests her to invite Loki, rather than Thor.  
Loki ? Thor ?   
She thinks for weeks of whom she should invite, without finding an answer. But the wedding is only in 3 days now : no time to delay anymore. She must make up her mind !  
So she acts the way she acts when she has a problem to solve: she uses logic and reason.  
She takes a paper and begins to write the advantages and disadvantages of the 2 of them.

It would be natural to invite Thor, because he's her boyfriend. Boyfriend ? Well, he kissed her once...no twice ; and he didn't say he loves her. But whatever it is, there's a strong link between them.  
On the contrary, can she even tell she shares a relationship with Loki ? He doesn't talk much to her, but he often looks at her with intensity. And each time he looks at her like that, she feels like if she has butterflies in the belly. What does it mean ?  
She strikes off the last words.  
"Stop Jane, you're not a teen' anymore. Forget feelings and keep on mind facts. Only facts. "

She wrote a second paragraph.  
Thor saved her life. So did Loki.  
Thor showed her Asgard. Loki shared his knowledge with her.  
Well, equality.

Jane tries a new approach: let's think of the wedding itself.  
Thor is an Avenger. Tony is an Avenger and many guests will belong to the same team : Captain America, Hawkeye...will be there. They all appreciate Thor - even if Tony mocks him sometimes, but Tony mocks everyone, doesn't he ?  
If she invites Loki, it woudn't be so easy. Even if he helped the Avengers at the end to fight Thanos ( when Thor discovered that his brother took the throne of Asgard as Odin, he left him no choice : help the Avengers or jail again ), he can't be tamed. What if Loki wants to take revenge on Doctor Banner ? Or to threat again Black Window ? If he disturbs the wedding, Pepper will not forgive Jane.

Jane frowns: evidently she must choose Thor. But why does it seem so wrong ?  
She crumples the paper and sends it to the bin. At that moment, Darcy walks into the room and the paper hits her in the shoulder.  
"Ouch, boss, what are you trying to do ? Playing baseball instead of working ?  
\- No, Darcy, don't read it ..."  
Too late ! Her intern has already read the paper and she bursts out of laugh.  
"Are you serious ? You made a column called Thor and a column called Loki ? I can't believe it ! "  
She sighs dramatically, a hand on her heart.  
"You are in a dilemma and you didn't ask your best friend for an advice ? Fortunately, I'm here now and I will help you to choose, don't worry. "  
Don't worry ? On the contrary, Jane thinks, it's rather time to worry ...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy pushes Jane's papers and sits comfortably on the desk. Jane frowns, but says nothing.  
"If I were you, Darcy babbles, I'd know damm well how to choose between them. As they are both fucking hot, I'd organize a sexual challenge...  
\- Darcy ! "  
Jane turns crimson as Darcy chuckles.  
"C'mon, boss, I'm joking ! Seriously, I've got a method which will suit you, I'm sure of it ! "  
She leans towards Jane and says conspiratorially:  
"Have you ever heard of Freud and his theory of subconscious ? "  
She goes on and her professorial tone makes Jane smile. She isn't used to this solemnity !

"All your needs, all your desires are hidden in your subconscious, Darcy explains. It's tamed by a lot of things, like Society, Morals, Rules... but it can reveal itself when you sleep, or in your body language.  
\- Very clear " , Jane applauses, half mocking, half appreciative.  
\- Impressive, isn't it ? , her intern twinkles. You know that I have dated Patrick, a french student, who was writing a thesis about Freud. He has taught me much, for exemple, Darcy winks, french kiss..."  
Jane rolls her eyes. Darcy will be always Darcy !

Darcy smiles:  
"So, I'm going to ask you several questions. Answer very quickly, without thinking. And at the end, your sub' will reveal who you really want. "  
Jane nods:  
" OK, let's do it ! "  
Dacy takes a big breath :  
"Spicy or sweet ?  
-What ? ! "  
Jane giggles and her friend sends her a reprimanding look.  
"Do it seriously ! Answer, without analyzing."  
Jane gives her an apologetic look.  
"Sorry Darc'. Repeat the first question.  
\- Fine. Ready ? "

-Ready !  
-Spicy or sweet ?  
-Spicy.  
\- Weapon or book ?  
-Book.  
-Intelligence or strength ?  
-Intelligence.  
\- Sun or stars ?  
-Stars.  
\- The Unknown or the Obvious ?  
-The Unknown.  
\- Loki or Thor ?  
-Loki. "

Darcy jumps on her feet exultantly.  
"You've got it ! You prefer Loki ! Loki will be the one who will escort you to the wedding !"  
Jane smiles slightly.  
"Loki then."

"WHAT ? ! Certainly not !"  
The 2 women startle. On the doorstep, Erik stares at them with an angry look.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Erik catchs Jane's hands in his.  
"Dear, you can't choose Loki. Don't you remember what he has done to me ?  
\- Hey, Darcy rolls her eyes, not fair !   
-Not fair ? "  
Erik releases Jane's hands and paces the room.  
"Was it fair when he got into my mind and made me act like a puppet ? Was it fair when he tried to rule the Earth with the Chitauris ?  
\- Funny that you managed to transform Loki's scepter into a weapon against these Chitauris. "  
Erik stops straight before Darcy and narrows his eyes.  
"What do you mean exactly ?  
\- Thanks to Loki's scepter, you closed the gate and the army of Chitauris couldn't come anymore. But you were under Loki's control ; normally you would'nt have transformed his scepter...  
-...unless Loki himself wanted you to do it ", Jane adds thoughtfully.  
Erik stares at the two women.  
"Do you imply, he says slowly, that Loki wanted me to have a way to protect the Earth ?"  
Jane's mentor makes a face. He doesn't want to own a single thing to the God of Mischief.

"Whatever. It only prooves that he's so mischievous that no one can guess what his plans are. Who knows what he wants from Jane ?  
-C'mon, Darcy says in a mockely tone, don't be so melodramatic ! He will just escort Jane to a party ! "  
Erik frowns.  
"Jane is like my daughter. I don't want Loki to break her heart, or worse, to kill her !"  
Darcy shakes her head in disapproval.  
"That's what I said, you're too protective. Jane is an adult and if she wants to ... ,Darcy winks at Jane , shag him, you can't forbid her. "  
Erik lets himself fall in the settee.  
"I don't want to listen to that ! I'm too old to such things !  
-says the man who ran totally naked at Stonehenge", Darcy teases.  
Jane hides a smile. Erik jumps abruptly on his feet.  
"I was discovering the Convergence ! When Archimede found out his theory, he was taking a bath and he went outside completely naked as well !"

Jane leaves the room. They are both stubborn and she knows it would be useless to try to take part. she takes refuge in the kitchen and brews coffee.Suddenly she hears something she would recognise anywhere and she sighs.  
"Speak of the devil..."  
Thor and Loki just appear in front of her.

TBC...  
The end in the next chapter ! As English isn't my native language, forgive my clumsy style !


	4. Chapter 4

Thor beams at her, whereas Loki simply nods to her.  
" Jane, I'm so happy to see you ! "  
Thor's broad smile faints as soon as he heards the raised voices.  
" A problem ? " he asks in concern.  
Jane waves her hand.  
" Don't worry. You know how Darcy and Erik can have a childish behaviour. They will calm down soon. "  
But Thor doesn't listen to her anymore.  
" I don't want my friends to quarrell, he says firmly. I'll go and brings them back together.   
\- No, wait ... "  
Too late ! Thor has already left the kitchen, his red cape floating behind him.

Crap ! He has left her alone. With Loki.  
She swallows.  
To hide her uneasiness, she gestures to the table.  
" Coffee ?  
\- Yes, please. "  
His eyes follow her attentively.  
She clears her throat.  
" Sugar ? Milk ?  
-No. Black. "  
He adds with a husky tone :  
"I like it rough. "  
She glances at him. He smiles innocently.  
Jane frowns. Double meaning. Always.

She puts the cup a bit too hard on the table.  
"Nervous, are we ? " he purrs in her ear.  
When does he come so close ? She stiffens.  
"Not at all.   
\- Liar " , he cooes.  
His fingers trail along the back of her neck.  
"You. Me. In this room. Alone. Who tell what can happen ? "  
His mouth brushes her neck and she shivers.  
"Nothing, seeing as your brother is just next door " , she says in a tone she hopes even.  
He takes a few steps back and hisses.  
" Ah yes, The Mighty Thor. How clever of him to leave you without protection. "  
Jane feels her anger grows. She pokes him into his chest.  
" Shut up , Loki ! I don't need protection. I'm strong enough to protect myself. "  
He grins.  
" Such a fire in a so petite woman ! "  
He leans his tall height and whispers in a silky voice :   
" Promising ..."  
What ? Jane fights the desire to throw the cup to him.  
" Your coffee" , she says abruptly, giving the cup to him.  
Their hands brush with each other and Jane blushes.  
Loki doesn't miss it of course and he chuckles.  
Jerk.

He begins to sip his coffee, his eyes never leave her.  
" Who will escort you to Stark's wedding ? "  
His question catches her off guard. So perceptive.  
" Do you want my advice ? ", he asks nonchalantly.  
She mumbles :  
" Can I prevent you from speaking ? "  
Loki's eyes sparkle.  
" Well...If I were you, I would choose ...Thor. "  
Oh ? Jane lifts an eyebrow.  
" Explain yourself. "  
He puts carefully his cup on the table and begins to walk around her, hands in his back.  
" It would be a good practise. When you'll be Thor's wife ..."  
She wants to protest but he doesn't let her speak.  
" you will go with him to many parties.Thor likes to celebrate and as King's shadow, you will follow him everywhere. No more stars to study, no more things to learn. "  
He stops right before her and gives a mock bow.  
" Jane Foster, the brillant astrophysicist, is dead. Long live Jane Foster, Thor's new pet ! "  
Jane glares at him.  
What an infuriating man !

She lifts her chin and asks in a cheeky tone :  
"And what if I choose you ?"  
He smashes her against the table and coops her into his strong arms.  
"If you choose me, Jane, it won't be only for a stupid party. If you choose me, it would be forever."  
He leans towards her.  
" I will claim you all. Body, mind and soul. Do you dare to choose the dark brother ? "  
She bits her lip.  
" Not really a romantic declaration ", she teases.  
A soft smile curls at the corner of his mouth.  
" I'm not The Prince Charming, Jane, but I will never hurt you, I swear it. Together, we will travel all over the universe, I will share my knowledge with you. I will show you things you haven't dreamt of. "  
Double meaning again ? No, this time, he sounds deadly serious.  
He looks at her expectantly.   
Her choice. She can push him away or ...  
She lifts on her tiptoes and whispers :  
" Yours. "  
She kisses him gently.  
He stands still a few seconds and then he kisses her back.  
"Mine", he growls.  
He attracts her closer to him and deepens the kiss.

When Thor, pleased with himself, finally come back in the kitchen, with Darcy and Erik, they find the room empty.


End file.
